Cuddle
by OliviaHills
Summary: After a good long day of science, all he wanted to do was take his candy prince and go to bed.   Finn/Gumball fluff.


Fourth Adventure Time fic, here I come.

At least this one is only a one-shot for my new favorite OTP: Prince Gumball/Finn the Human. Hell yes.

Cuddle: In which all Finn the Human would like to do is take his candy prince and go to sleep.

Finally. Finally, finally, finally.

* * *

><p>Relief gushed through him like an open dam as the clock's hands finally landed on nine, after an eternity of being prodded and poked and hearing the usual, '<em>humans still exist<em>?' type offhanded comments. Of course, Gumball had noticed the child's natural outgoing 'social butterfly' behavior change to an introverted, somewhat grumpy attitude not long after they first arrived, and though he tried to his full extent to hurry his presentation along, the hands would always go up and questions taking three to four minutes for a full response hit him left and right; by the time the prince had finished, and all was taken care of, it was two hours after the time they had expected to be leaving.

Finn, of course, was not very happy at this.

"We did a great job today, Finnegan," Gumball, always full of cheer and sunshine, patted the human on the back heartily, receiving no outward response, "combined, my research and…and well, your species, really wowed the crowd. I mean, after today I think everybody will think twice instead of labeling pre-mushroom war relics as junk!"

"Mhm." he mumbled, and for the first time the prince noticed the dark circles under those usually happy eyes. Walking hand and hand, the science guild already becoming a distant memory, Gumball was wary to watch the child closely as he swayed like a drunk stumbling out of a tavern, usual short sleeved shirt and shorts ruffled from the hasty dressing. He had worn the white science-y gown the entire time, and when it was time to leave, he wasted no seconds throwing the white atrocity aside, and adorned his usual outfit, though Gumball was positive the shirt was backwards and the shorts were inside out; it took the bubblegum man a minute, but he realized Finn had even forgotten to put on the hat when he noticed that pretty golden hair clinging to his forehead.

'_Well, at least we can go home and sleep_.' the prince thought on a positive note, as the large head of his Morrow came into view, and he felt the boy sigh it content. The Morrow was always a good sign.

"Do we have to do this anytime soon?"

Gumball chuckled, easily lifting the exhausted heap named Finn onto the Morrow's back, and jumping on himself; with a quick whistle and a point to the North, and the avian was off.

"No."

"Ma—ma," a yawn, "Mathematical."

He began to slump, and the prince slid his arms over the boy's midsection, determined not to let him fall from two-thousand feet above the ground, and let Finn's head droop onto his pink shoulder. His entire body slumped against Gumball, and the prince couldn't help but feel a little downhearted as the beautiful nighttime terrain of Aaa lay right below them, yet he wouldn't be awake to see all the magic.

"We're getting you to bed, when we get home," he whispered, and heard the human mumble something incoherently before continuing, "you can sleep in my bed. The Dame of Limesnatch is here on annual inspection, and she's been using the guest bedroom. I can't complain too much though; it constantly smells like citrus in the castle. I like that smell, because one could tire of the smell of sweet easily."

At this, Finn laughed softly; he was still awake, though not for long. Gumball sighed, turning the tables and burying his head in the pale flesh of the human's neck, laying a soft kiss on Finn's throat.

"Mmrhg…Gumball?" Those lively blues snapped open at the tingling feeling on his neck, gathering the strength to turn around and look at the prince, "why'd you do that?"

"Because you look you cute when you're tired," he chuckled, ecstatic to finally see the faint outline of the candy kingdom, "like a little sleepy puppy."

"M'not a puppy." Finn yawned, half-heartedly attempting to push the royal away with a tired hand. Gumball smiled, hiking his arms under Finn's armpits and drawing the boy into his lap as the descent to the kingdom began; the drop woke him up just a smidge, and Gumball heard a quiet gasp when the empty night sky suddenly disappeared, and they both bounced on the birds back as they finally hit the ground.

"Need help?" the prince jumped off the Morrow with ease, but Finn, with his stout arms and small stature, looked like he needed a bit of assistance; Gumball was quickly proven wrong as he slid off the animal, hitting the ground with a tired grunt.

"Nah." He wobbled, and Gumball rushed over just in time before he completely fell over, cupping his hand under the child's head and heaving him up, so he carried Finn bridal style, up to his chambers, "Just…just a bed…"

At this point, the prince observed, Finn was trying to his full extent to keep his eyes open, to be alert and awake for any sudden situation that may or may not arise, but sleep kept a good grip on him. His breathing slowed, and his opening and closing lids began to slack; when the doors to his room lay in front of them, Finn's features had dulled indefinitely. Lightly, he began to snore.

"You deserve it." Gumball chuckled. Pulling back the covers, he placed the blonde in the bed, watching quietly as he breathed, mumbling something in his sleep. For a quick second, he sat on the edge of the mattress, pushing back some of his hair and placing a kiss on Finn's temple, "Nice job today."

He got up, to finish unpacking his tools from earlier, when a hand shot out from under the covers, grabbing his wrist.

"Stay."  
>He turned back, a smile on his lips, "Not right now, Finn. I have—"<p>

"Please?"

Finally, the teaching of 'puppy dog eyes' from Jake hadn't gone unused; the royal opened his mouth, probably to deny the offer, but something in those pleading words, that tired stare, broke him. Gumball sighed, running a hand through his sticky hair briskly, before shedding his jacket to the floor and throwing his shoes somewhere, pulling back the covers.

"Thanks." The human mumbled, pushing himself as close to the candy prince as he possibly could. Face buried deep in the chewy neck, Finn smiled softly when a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach, and breathing moved the blonde hair on his head. Sleep rapidly approached, and he even felt Gumball's shallow breathing slow, as once again, his eyes drifted shut.

"You deserved it."

And with that, the pair drifted off into a dreamless, undisturbed slumber, as the candy prince held the young adventurer in a tight embrace, as if he were to let go, the world he knew would crumble. The rest of the night they slept soundly, until the rays of sun filtered through the window, and a very confused Fionna shut the door once again.


End file.
